User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story, Ep. 4: Backstories
Previous episode I was bored, ok? The most stupid story, Ep. 4 And now, how tf did Stacey and Mary met each other? And why tf are they best friends? A normal day on kinder. Teacher: Now, we re going to learn the numbers! Who can count to 3? Mary: Me! Um, 1... 2... DON T TELL ME! Um... 69? Other kids: *laughing at her* Mary: :( Later... 6-year-old Mary was having a snack, alone, when someone comes in... Stacey: y u eating alone? Mary: Nobody wants to eat with me because they think I m dumb :( Stacey: k imma eat with you *sits on table* Mary: Seriously? Thanks! :D, um, what s your name? Stacey: stacey usagi CaLL oF DuTy, but you can call me stacey Mary: *confused* um... nice, I m Mary... Random boy: Look! It s the girl who doesn t know the numbers! Random children: *start singing* 1! 2! 69! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Mary: *starts tearing* Random children: *start cheerring* She wants to cry! She wants to cry! Random girl: sHe S AdOpTeD Stacey: *stands* They adopted her because they wanted her! While y all are still here because aborting is illegal! Mary: ...what does being adopted means? Don t ask how do they know what abort or being adopted is. Alex: That s your story? Stacey: Yes, I was expelled, but it was worth it :3 Alex: ... *explodes in laughter* Stacey: D:< Mary: Meh, this one s actually dumb Chris: But how tf did you know what abort was? Becky: *feels out of place* ...I... may tell you how did I get to know Alex! Zack: I m actually more interested in this one Becky: Well... Jennifer: Did he kill the entire classroom or something? Becky: No :P Alex: *suddenly stops laughing* I was this close tho. Becky: Whatever! 2nd grade, during recess 7-year-old Becky: Why is that boy over there so lonely? *looking at 8-year-old Alex, afraid of everyone* should I talk to him? He looks kind of scary... but I may *goes into where the boy is* Hey! 8-year-old Alex: ? Becky: Why are you in this corner? Alex: Why do you want to know that? Becky: I m just asking... but if you don t want to tell me then that s fine Alex: Well, I try to avo- who are you? Becky: Name s Becky, I want to build a robot :D Alex: *giggles* I m Alexander, but you can call me Alex... Becky: Cool :3 Random boy: *looks at Becky* you socializing with this psycho? You have no friends? Haha Becky: Yes, I have, and I want to have even more! Alex: *surprised* Rabdom boy: Ugh, you re weird *walks away* Becky: ... Becky: I know! And I don t care about it! Alex: *shocked af* ...do you think I look like a psycho? Becky: Nope, I think you look like a normal person :P Alex: Thanks... in which grade are you from? Becky: 2nd, you? Alex: Oh, 3rd. Becky: Ni- *bell rings* Becky: Oh, I guess I ll see ya later! Alex: Yeah, later... Both: *run into their respective classrooms* 15-year-old Becky: The end :v Mary: Awww Jennifer: Oh, so you were a shy b*tch? *trying to bully Alex* Alex: Not lying, yes. I used to wear a shirt back then... Mary: I m sure you used to look as hot as today 7u7 Alex: Remember I ate 2 rats. Mary: So what? You look hot even when being a cannibal! Alex: Ok I m out *leaves* Mary: :D Zack: Now that he left, I want to tell the story of our first kiss! Stacey: *prepares toilet paper* We were 14, we were watching a movie at my house, Titanic to be more exact. Zack: Ready for the hot part? 7u7 Alex: Yep. *prepares toilet paper* Zack: It was actually to turn around ._. Alex: Dude, we re teenagers. Zack: So what? I m still not into this vulgar things... Alex: Well then... Zack: Now I have a question... Alex: What? Zack: It s really awkward *blushes* Alex: Just say it. Zack: Ok... but how do I tell you? >////< Alex: With your mouth ._. Zack: Well, I m starting to doubt about myself recently... Alex: Are you illuminati? Zack: What? No! I think I m from the other side... Alex: The Other Side? Zack: NO! Ugh! Alex: Can you be specific? Zack: *grabs Alex by his shoulders* I THINK I MAY BE GAY! Alex: Oh... and how s that question? Zack: *facepalms* I m about to ask you! Alex: Ask me then. Zack: Alex... may I kiss you? Alex: *starts laughing* Zack: I m not joking :/ Alex: *suddenly stops laughing* :|? Zack: I want to discover myself... and I personally think you re a trusty person I feel safe with, even tho you re satanist... but that doesn t matter! So... may I? Alex: *thinks about it for a sec* ...you may, but quick! Zack: Ok... *nervous* Alex: *nervous as well* *starts approaching* Both: *kiss* 16-year-old Zack: My first kiss was with my B.F.F. and I loved it! Stacey: Oof *nose bleeds* The end :v NjY hJi GeFd hD, GeFd j NjY hJi GeFd hD, GJ GJ GJ... Next episode. Category:Blog posts